Various devices are disclosed in the prior art for holding and displaying posters, works of art, photos, business charts, books and other display items for presentations, exhibitions and other purposes. Floor or table standing easels, commonly constructed of tubular and other structural components which may be of metal, plastic or other materials, or combinations thereof, have long been used for such applications. These devices are relatively expensive, bulky, heavy and not particularly easy to use.
A number of devices are also disclosed in the prior art which attempt to provide a less expensive, lighter, and less bulky means for holding and displaying such items. A number of such devices, particularly tabletop easels, have been designed to be constructed principally of corrugated paperboard or other types of cardboard or other lightweight, inexpensive materials and some have been designed to be more or less foldable, to make them less bulky for transport.
An object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, simple, stable tabletop easel which is foldable to a compact configuration for transport.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tabletop easel that can be constructed of a unitary panel of corrugated paperboard or other types of cardboard or other common, inexpensive material.